stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Steven Quartz Universo
Zach Callison André Marcondes João Victor Granja (Músicas) |especie = Semi-Gem |genero = Masculino |amigos =Crystal Gems Connie Leão Lapis Lazuli Lars Sadie Creme Azedo Cebola Buck Dewey Jenny Kiki Kofi Nanefua Peedee Fryman Fryman Titio Avô Sr. Gus Steve Pizza Tigresa Voadora Gigante Surreal Pochétio Sr. Smiley (ás vezes) Sugilite Opal Alexandrite Malachite(a parte de Lapis Lazuli) Barbara Jamie Sam Ronaldo Yellowtail |ocupacao = Guardião |familia = Greg Universo (Pai) Rose Quartz (Mãe) |afiliacao = Crystal Gems |residencia = Templo do Cristal |prim = "Piloto" |inimigos = Jasper Peridot Gems Corroídas Sr. Smiley (ás vezes) Pérola Holográfica Kevin|idade = Desconhecido|ulti = "Keystone Motel"}} (ou apenas Steven) é o personagem principal da série. É o membro mais jovem, e é possivelmente o único garoto entre as Crystal Gems. Aparência Steven é baixo, tem pele clara com cabelo encaracolado castanho escuro, usa uma camisa rosa claro com uma estrela no meio (mas às vezes usa um casaco branco), uma calça jeans azul e chinelos vermelhos. Embaixo da camisa, Steven tem uma pedra de quartzo rosa presa em sua barriga no exato local onde deveria ser seu umbigo. Personalidade Steven tem uma personalidade musical e divertida; ele gosta de cantar com o seu ukulele. Ele ama aventuras e quer salvar o universo com as Crystal Gems, mesmo embora que ainda thumb|left|220px|Steven consola [[Pérola a abraçando.]]não tenha controlado os poderes de sua pedra. Durante as missões, Steven é bastante agitado e ansioso em encarar o maior problema, mesmo que não consiga lutar por não dominar seus poderes. Mas isso pode ser contornado porque ele possui um jeito único para resolver problemas, eventualmente fazendo-os piores para então resolvê-los. Steven também é solidário, apoiando e sempre tentando ajudar ao máximo os outros. Com o que ainda lhe falta em experiência e habilidade mágica, ele é bom em ser útil, otimista e confiante aos outros e em si próprio. Ele sempre tenta consertar os problemas antes de procurar por ajuda, abastecido por sua atitude sempre alegre, divertida, otimista e sempre atrapalhada. Segundo Pérola, às vezes a personalidade de Steven lembra sua mãe e que às vezes ele parece ela. História Atenção: Essa parte ainda está em construção, pouco a pouco terá mais informações. Nascimento Quando Steven nasceu, sua mãe desistiu de seu corpo físico para ele nascer, tornando assim Steven um meio-Gem O Canhão de Laser. Ao nascer, Steven se tornou provavelmente o primeiro Gem híbrido na história dos Gems O Teste. Logo após seu nascimento, as Gems o levaram para o Templo do Cristal para futuramente ensiná-lo como ser um Gem. Começo de seu treinamento thumb|left|200px|Steven assustado ao ver sua pedra brilhar. Steven tinha muito a aprender sobre ser um Gem, pois quando acontecia algumas coisas de Gem, ele ficava apavorado. Um dia, ele descobre que seu lanche favorito, Biscoito Gatinho, tinha parado de ser produzido ele acaba ficando muito triste, mas Sadie o deixa levar o freezer, quando ele chega no templo ele vê as Gems lutando com algumas centopeias. Ele acaba descobrindo vários biscoitos gatinhos no congelador e come a orelha de um e sua pedra começa a brilhar, ele fica apavorado, Ametista diz para ele tentar acionar sua arma, mas o brilho da sua pedra acaba, Steven então pergunta como acionar sua arma. Pérola é a primeira a tentar ensiná-lo, falando sobre a dança das pétalas, depois ele vai falar com Ametista que fala que é só acionar quando quiser e depois vai falar com Garnet que diz para ele juntar a energia de toda a matéria existente com sua pedra, mas todas as táticas o deixam confuso. Ele tenta recriar o momento em que sua pedra brilhou, só que não acontece nada, as Gems consolam ele e ele come um pedaço do biscoito gatinho e assim consegue invocar sua arma: um escudo O Brilho da Pedra. left|thumb|200px|Steven aciona seu [[Escudo do Steven|escudo pela primeira vez.]] Pelo fato de ter acionado seu escudo após comer um biscoito gatinho, ele começa a pensar que ele aciona sua arma comendo biscoito gatinho. Logo após, as Gems veem uma centopeia gigante que era a mãe das outras centopeias, Steven pega seu freezer e coloca todos os biscoitos gatinhos lá para levar na batalha. thumb|200px|Steven prestes a jogar o freezer quebrado na [[Centípoda-Mãe.]]Ele começa a comer vários biscoitos gatinhos, mas não consegue acionar seu escudo, até que um ataque da Centípoda-Mãe deixa o freezer danificado, Steven fica bravo e lança o freezer na Centípoda-Mãe que é eletrocutada. Ao fim, Steven enterra seu freezer. Surgimento do Olho Vermelho Durante um entardecer, as Gems descobrem que um Olho Vermelho havia surgido no céu, Steven pergunta se teria alguma coisa que poderia destruir o Olho, Garnet menciona que só existia uma arma capaz de destruir um Olho Vermelho, o canhão de laser de Rose Quartz, Steven diz que poderia estar com seu pai e que iria perguntar O Canhão de Laser. thumb|left|200px|Steven e as [[Crystal Gems|Gems segurando o canhão.]] Após uma breve conversa, Greg o leva ao seu depósito e então Steven entra nele para procurar o canhão e encontra várias coisas de Greg, inclusive uma foto dele com sua mãe. Ele finalmente encontra e junto com seu pai, coloca o canhão num carrinho e o amarra na van, eles chegam a praia, mas ninguém sabia como acionar o canhão, enquanto o Olho Vermelho estava puxando Beach City, Steven acidentalmente fala a frase de seu pai e aciona o canhão, mas um parafuso acaba caindo e então, Steven e as Gems levantam o canhão que atira e destrói o Olho Vermelho. Depois do Olho Vermelho ser destruído, ele ajuda seu pai a recuperar a van no oceano. Primeira Missão e primeiro Teste thumb|200px|Steven e as [[Crystal Gems|Gems durante a missão à Torre do Mar Lunar.]] Após conseguirem a Estátua da Deusa da Lua, elas decidem ir para a Torre do Mar Lunar, Steven então pede para ir com elas porque tinha como carregar a estátua com a sua nova mochila, elas veem a oportunidade de testar Steven para ver se ele estava pronto para as missões e decidem levá-lo O Teste. Eles chegam a Torre do Mar Lunar, Pérola diz que o lugar estava diferente depois de 100 anos, o primeiro obstáculo que eles encontram era que tinha um vórtice que puxava tudo para baixo, Steven então usa duas blusas como uma corda e pula, ele começa a ser puxado, mas consegue entrar na torre A Mochila Cheeseburger. Ametista segue o exemplo de Steven e usa seu chicote (levando Garnet e Pérola junto), eles seguem andando e encontram uma infestação de camarões cristais, para passar Pérola tenta realizar um plano, mas antes de terminar, Steven joga dois sanduíches e afasta os camarões, liberando o caminho. Surpresa, Pérola pergunta como ele sabia que os camarões gostavam de sanduíche, Steven responde que se ele fosse um camarão faria aquilo. Eles sobem mais um andar e quando iam atravessar, uma parede se quebra e sai água dela, as Gems olham para Steven e falam para ele pegar algo, Steven fica feliz e tira um bote de sua mochila, mas quando Steven joga o bote, ele flutua e vai embora, Garnet quebra um pilar e diz que foi uma boa ideia. Eles chegam ao topo da torre, Garnet pede a estátua, mas Steven tinha esquecido a estátua no templo. Steven tenta usar seu boneco, o Sr. Enjoo, como substituto para salvar a torre, mas ele acaba explodindo no processo e a torre acaba desmoronando. Steven se culpa, mas as Gems o consolam, Ametista diz que ele tinha acertado 50% de suas ideias, então o bote de Steven aparece, mas eles tem que remar três horas para chegar ao templo. Habilidades Relacionamentos 'Greg Universo' Steven partilha com seu pai um grande laço paternal. Greg sempre o apoia emocionalmente, embora não queira estar perto da magia da pedra de seu filho e nem sobre magia Gem, Mesmo que não vivam juntos na mesma residência, Greg e Steven são bem próximos, Steven gosta das músicas de seu pai assim como sua mãe que são possivelmente os únicos a gostar delas. 'Pérola' Pérola atua como uma mãe para Steven. Ela o ensina sobre os fundamentos que um Gem deve saber e sempre o protege de confusões, e também o apoia em suas ideias. 'Ametista' Ametista serve como uma irmã mais velha para Steven, eventualmente passeando consigo e o acompanhando em suas brincadeiras. Mesmo que Pérola a culpe quando Steven entra em confusões, ela inclusive, concorda em muitas vezes e não mostra se importar em relação a isso. Em "Um Beijo Indireto" foi mostrado que Steven se preocupa bastante com o bem estar de Ametista, já que estava com medo que ela caísse do penhasco que por fim acabou ocorrendo. 'Garnet' Garnet atua como uma mentora a Steven, sempre o encorajando e lhe servindo de bom exemplo. Nota-se, também, que ele a respeita, como a Pérola e Ametista a respeitam.Visto que ele sempre a escuta, mesmo que ela não costuma falar muitas palavras. Além disso, ele costuma elogiá-la quando a vê lutando. 'Lars' Lars constantemente importuna Steven, embora que Steven não se importe, de tal forma que ele o considera como um grande amigo apesar de tudo. Em "Visão do Futuro", Steven diz que a amizade deles é intensa, mas um pouco complicada. 'Sadie' Ao contrário de seu parceiro de trabalho, Sadie se mostra amigável e considerável com Steven e sempre o apoia em suas ideias e aventuras. 'Connie' Connie é o interesse amoroso de Steven. Ele a conheceu em um desfile de Beach City e os dois ficaram presos numa bolha em "Amigos de Bolha". Eles são bons amigos atualmente. Steven está sempre apoiando-a e até já protegeu ela uma vez, em "Gem Oceano", quando salva ela e Greg do ataque de Steven de Água. 'Leão' Encontrado no deserto no episódio "O Leão do Steven". Se tornaram amigos quando Leão salvou Steven. Leão parece compreender o que Steven fala, é um guardião enviado pela mãe do Steven, Rose Quartz pela semelhança na cor e por ele portar a espada de Rose, com padrões de rosa e vários outros objetos que lhe pertenciam como a fita de vídeo e sua bandeira com o símbolo de seu escudo. 'Steven Jr.' Steven encontrou uma cabra da montanha no episódio "A Mulher Gigante" e o chamou de Steven Jr. Ele fala que Steven Jr. é como "seu filho". A última aparição da cabra foi em "Transportadores", onde mostra-se ele com os "netos" do Steven, indicando que o bode agora é pai. 'Centipoda' Steven gosta bastante do Centipoda, mesmo que ele esteja em uma bolha agora, Steven prometeu que ia transformá-lo num Gem novamente. Vestimentas 'Casaco Vermelho' Steven veste um moletom rosa, calça jeans e botas amarelas com desenhos de patos. Foi visto no episódio homônimo "Frybo". 'Tigre Milionário' Steven usa um pequeno bigode de tigre e seu cabelo é ornamental com gel (Margarina) , usa uma camisa rosa, gravata com um sinal de dólar e calças apertadas. Foi utilizada no episódio homônino "Tigre Milionário". 'Casaco Rosa' Steven usa um conjunto que é visto usando um casaco para o rosa pálido. Foi utilizada em "Jogos Eletrônicos" e "Amigo Monstro". 'Palhaço' Steven usa um afro colorido, maquiagem e nariz de palhaço e grandes sandálias (possivelmente de Greg). Foi utilizada em "Tantos Aniversários". 'Vestimenta de Praia' Usa uma versão de regata da sua camisa original, calção azul e sandálias cor de rosa avermelhado. Foi utilizada em "Um Dia na Praia". 'Treinador' Ele usa uma camiseta sem mangas casual, shorts cor de rosa avermelhado, óculos de sol negros e uma bandana horizontal azul marinho, branco e vermelho. Foi utilizada em "Treinador Steven". 'Gangster' Ele veste um moletom rosa, calça jeans, sandálias cor de rosa com tons vermelhos e um tipo de chapéu de gangster com cor bege. Foi utilizada em "Equipe Secreta". 'Fazendeiro' Ele usa um chapéu de palha com um lenço rosa escuro e macacão azul. Foi utilizada em "Steven Melancia". 'Dedos de Gato' Fica com cabeças de gato em seu corpo.Tentativa falha de mudar de forma em "Dedos de Gato". 'Uniforme do Big Rosquinha' Uma camiseta com o logo do Big Rosquinha.Foi utilizada em "A Vítima da Pegadinha". 'Roupa Suja' Steven fica molhado,todo sujo e com uma saia de folhas.Ficou assim em "Aventura na Ilha". 'Fantasia de Cobra' Usada para ajudar Ronaldo,não tem muitos detalhes mas Ronaldo achou a roupa muito interessante.Foi utilizada em "O Mundo Estranho de Beach City". 'Roupa de Baixo' Steven tira suas roupas em alguns momentos e fica só com a cueca.Foi utilizada em "Frybo" e "Tigre Milionário". thumb|109px|center 'Casaco' Steven usa um casaco rosa visto em "Samurai Steven" , "Treinador Steven" , "A Vítima da Pegadinha", "Steven e os Stevens","Corrida Espacial","O Retorno","Horror Club" e "Cry For Help" thumb|145px|center 'Casaco Lilás (com luvas)' Steven usa seu Casaco Lilás com Luvas em "Previsão do Tempo: Inverno". thumb|144px|center 'Casaco De Frio' Steven Usa Roupa de frio em "Capacidade Máxima" e em "Previsão do Tempo: Inverno". thumb|center|141px 'Roupa do Lava-Carros' Steven usa um macacão cinza com cinto azul contendo um desenho de caranguejo na manga, no flashback de "Amigos de Bolha". 'Pijama Verde' Steven usa um pijama verde em "Leão 3" e "Transportadores". 'Casaco de Frio (Sem Cachecol)' Steven usa um casaco de frio em "Previsão do Tempo: Inverno" e "Capacidade Máxima". Archimicaros Steven usa a fantasia de Archimicaros em Livro Aberto Trívia *Na mudança do piloto para a série, Steven sofreu poucas alterações: **A remoção do anel de ouro em torno de sua pedra. **Mudança na cor dos cabelos, que eram pretos e passaram a ser castanhos. *Sua personalidade e seu nome é baseada no irmão de Rebecca Sugar, Steven Sugar. *Adora cantar com seu ukulele, o mesmo instrumento que Rebecca toca. *Ele herdou sua pedra de sua mãe Rose Quartz, uma antiga Crystal Gem. *Nota-se que Steven é surpreendentemente forte, já que ele consegue derrotar o Espírito do Mal sozinho em "O Café da Manhã". *Steven é o único Gem que não tem o mesmo nome e o mesmo tema de cores que o de sua pedra. *Possuía um smartphone, até ser quebrado por Garnet. No entanto ele possui um novo em "Juntos e Sozinhos". *Quase virou um monstro gatos em "Dedos de Gato". *Ele já foi um lutador de luta livre chamado Tigre Milionário (alter-ego)|Tigre Milionário. Isso ocorreu no episódio de mesmo nome. *Aparenta nunca ter comido comida caseira, só comida pronta como rosquinhas, pizzas, etc. Esse pode ser o motivo por estar acima do peso. *No episódio "Gem Oceano", Steven já consegue controlar melhor seus poderes. *Ele tem uma foto de sua mãe no quarto. *Em "Um Beijo Indireto", Steven descobre que possui saliva com poderes curativos. *Steven torna-se amigo de Lapis Lazuli no episódio "Espelho Gem" mas depois se tornam rivais no final porem em "Gem Oceano" acabam fazendo as pazes. *Em "Amigo Monstro", Steven consegue gerar bolhas capazes de teletransportar objetos. *Em "Tantos Aniversários", sua forma adulta se assemelha à do irmão de Rebecca Sugar, Steven Sugar. *Seu escudo só apareceu sete vezes na série, sendo em "O Brilho da Pedra", "Gem Oceano", "O Retorno", "Say Uncle", "Sworn to the Sword" e "Keeping it Together". Mas Steven aparece com o escudo na abertura da segunda Temporada. *Quase foi afogado por Lapis Lazuli em "Gem Oceano". *Sua porta (pertencente de Rose Quartz) se assemelha a uma "rosa". *Steven pode se fundir com Connie para se tornar Stevonnie como visto no episodio "Juntos e Sozinhos". *Steven é o personagem com mais peças de vestuário visto na série. *É o personagem que mais chorou na série. *Ele tem um pouco de medo de Cebola. *É o personagem principal da série. *Steven pode se fundir com humanos. **Ele é o único Gem que tem pai e mãe, isso por ser metade humano. Pedra Galeria Referências en:Steven Quartz Universe es:Steven pl:Steven tr:Steven Kuvars Universe Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Gems Categoria:Homens Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Família Universo